


Spotkanie

by Celly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Human AU, M/M, Mentioned Hungary (Hetalia), Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celly/pseuds/Celly
Summary: Feliks nareszcie ma szansę spotkać się z mężczyzną poznanym przez internet.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> No to moja pierwsza hetaliowa praca! Nawet bym nie myślała, że napisanie krótkiego shota mi tyle zajmie. Chyba czas bardziej docenić autorki, tak szybko się zniechęcają :D Z początku miało to był pełnowartościowe i rozbudowane opowiadanie, opisane od początku do końca, ale kiedy siedziałam nad pierwszym akapitem pół godziny to pomyślałam, RZUCAM TO W PIZDU, i zaczęłam od tego co mi chodziło po głowie iii to jest właśnie to co wyszło!  
> Opublikowane również na Wattpadzie

Feliks otworzył lekko drzwi i rozglądając się dookoła, przeszedł przez próg. Kawiarenka miała przyjemny dla oka wystrój. Był nieco zbyt dziewczęcy przez wszechobecne kwiaty, chociaż dodawało to miłego, wiosennego klimatu. Całość pomieszczenia wypełniał aromat świeżej kawy oraz wanilii.

  
Nie mógł nie dopuścić do siebie nieprzyjemnych myśli. A co jeśli go wystawił? A co jeśli okaże się być gburem? A co jeśli jednak będzie starym prykiem? A co jeśli Tolys stwierdzi, że na zdjęciach wyglądał lepiej?   
Do cholery jasnej, nawet nie wie jak wygląda osoba z którą się umówił! 

  
Uspokój się Felek, dostałeś SMS-a pięć minut temu, że już tu czeka, upewniałeś się, że to dobre miejsce, więc zgodnie z planem, Tolys właśnie teraz powinien na Ciebie patrzeć jak stoisz w progu jak dureń.

  
Przepuścił jakąś parę w drzwiach, samemu wchodząc głębiej. ,,Panna Cotta’’ była niewielkim miejscem. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się barek i kasa. Spojrzał na prawo od kontuaru. Kilka stoliczków, bardziej codziennych oraz kilka niższych, okraszonych kanapami i wygodnymi fotelami. Przy jednym stoliku zauważył parę trzymającą się za ręce, przy kolejnym plotkujące kobiety. Ale on szukał przecież samotnie siedzącego mężczyzny, podobno niewiele starszego od niego.

  
Oj Felek, Felek… następnym razem nie możesz posyłać swoich zdjęć do nieznajomych, nie dostając w dodatku nic w zamian. W gruncie rzeczy, to było strasznie nieodpowiedzialne.  
Będzie następny raz?  
Obrócił głowę na lewo i właściwie od razu napotkał jego wzrok. Siedział przy stoliczku przy oknie. Musiał widzieć jego zawahanie się przed wejściem do środka. Cholera! 

  
Zabrało mu oddech w piersi. Coś, co wydawało mu się nierealne przez tyle czasu, wreszcie jest na wyciągniecie ręki. No dobra, dzieliło ich dobre dziesięć metrów, ale to jest niczym. Czuł się tak nierealnie, na granicy świadomości trzymał go jedynie ból wbijających się paznokci w dłoń.

  
Czyli jednak to nie sen. Po ponad dwóch latach wymieniania się wiadomościami widzi go. Na żywo!  
Bo to on, prawda? 

  
Miał szukać dłuższych, brązowych włosów oraz zielonych oczu. Tylko tyle wiedział, ale najwyraźniej tyle wystarczyło. Patrzył na niego uśmiechając się ciepło, podczas kiedy Feliks stał tam i wgapiał się w Tolysa, mając po części ochotę uciec z płaczem.   
Ale tego nie zrobi, bo choć strasznie się bał, serce biło mu jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton a plecy oblał mu zimny pot, nie mógł zrezygnować. Nie po takim czasie. Nie, kiedy przekonanie bruneta do spotkania zajęło mu ponad pół roku. Nie po tym, jak pomagał mu w najgorszych momentach jego życia. Nie po tych wszystkich godzinach, kiedy wisząc na telefonie opowiadał mu o wszystkich swoich największych sekretach i pragnieniach.

  
Jak się chodzi? Pierwsze wrażenie już dawno zmarnował. Dawno? Ile już tu stoi? Najwyraźniej na tyle długo, że Tolys zdążył zmieszany opuścić wzrok na swoje dłonie splecione na stoliku.   
Dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie był w podobniej sytuacji może wydawać się to idiotyczne. Dlaczego się tak przejmował zwykłym spotkaniem z osobą poznaną przez internet? A dokładniej przez jakieś głupie forum już dawno martwego fandomu?  
Dlatego, że nawet tą drogą komunikacji, można nawiązać zaskakującą wręcz bliskość. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie wszystkie minione wiadomości ostatnich dwóch lat.  
Postawił pierwszy krok. Przypomniał sobie o ich pierwszym ,,spotkaniu’’.

  
, _,Użytkownik Liet98 wysyła zaproszenie do znajomych_  
_Od: Liet98_  
_-Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że niepotrzebnie usuwałeś swój wątek z wierszem. Myślę że był całkiem dobry, nie przejmuj się hejterami :)_  
_Od: kartoFELEK_  
_-Czesc tak wgl. Nie przejmuję się, ale po co mieli mi psuć dzień swoim jadem? Ja po prostu wiem że oni mi totalnie zazdroszczą i tyle._  
_Od: Liet98_  
_-No jeśli takie mówisz to spoko_  
_Od: Liet98_  
_-Tak swoją drogą, dlaczego kartoFELEK?_  
_Od: kartoFELEK_  
_-hahaha, naprawdę chcesz żebym ci opowiedział tą historię? ;p’’_

  
Kto by kiedyś przypuszczał, że takie niepozorne wiadomości zaprowadzą go właśnie tutaj? Postawił kolejny krok, lawirując miedzy krzesełkami i taboretami.

  
_,,Od: kartoFELEK_  
_-Dobrze mi się z tobą gada : > wiem ze to zabrzmi dwuznacznie, ale mogę dostać swoj numer telefonu?_  
_Od: kartoFELEK_  
_-Znaczy twój! Nie swój! Swój to mam!’’_

  
Kolejny krok.

  
_,,Od: Tolys <3_  
_-Jesteś ostatnio jakiś cichy. Wszystko w porządku??_  
_Do: Tolys <3_  
_-Taaa, wszystko dobrze_  
_Do: Tolys <3_  
_-Znaczy, nie do końca_  
_Do: Tolys <3_  
_-Miałeś czasem tak nagle całe zycie wywraca ci się do góry nogami bo cos sobie uświadomiles?_  
_Od: Tolys <3_  
_-No powiedzmy, ze wiem cos o nagłych zmianach :/ o co chodzi? Wiesz ze możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko’’_

  
Więc powiedział. Powiedział o tym, jak dowiedział się, że jest gejem. Jak boi się reakcji innych. A Tolys po prostu był. Pewna prawda w tym jest, że trudne i ciężkie rzeczy łatwiej jest wyznać nieznajomemu. Tyle, że Tolys przestawał być nieznajomym i przestawał być tylko kolejnymi wiadomościami, bo wtedy odważył się zadzwonić po raz pierwszy.   
Od tego dnia zaczęły się też ich pogawędki.

  
Kolejny krok. Mężczyzna od którego dzieliło go tak niewiele wyglądał na potwornie zestresowanego. Czy on też tak wyglądał? W stresie na pewno nie było mu do twarzy. Z tego co mówił mu Tolys, był zaledwie rok starszy, choć teraz zamiast na dwudziestodwulatka, wyglądał jakby miał co najmniej trzydziestkę na karku, dwa nieudane małżeństwa i kredyt hipoteczny na głowie.

  
_,,-Halo? Tolys? Dobrze, że dzwonisz!_  
_-Czemu, co się stało?_  
_-A ty zawsze wyskakujesz z tym ,, co się stało?’’. Nic się nie stało! Twoje korki mi pomogły, zaliczyłem ten cholerny rosyjski! Teraz muszę Ci się jakoś totalnie odpłacić! Ej, a właściwie to gdzie mieszkasz? Śmiesznie by było gdyby się okazało, że mieszkamy w jednym mieście hahaha…’’_

I mieszkali. Jakoś nigdy nie poruszyli tego tematu, mimo że to jedna z najbardziej podstawowych informacji. Jak się okazało, oboje byli Warszawiakami, tyle że mieszkali po obu jej końcach. 

  
_,,-Dlaczego nie poszedłeś na studia?_  
_-A dlaczego ty poszedłeś?_  
_-A dlaczego nie? Literatura jest naprawdę ciekawa!_  
_-A dla mnie jest ciekawe pracowanie w domu. Po za tym, nie mogę wychodzić. Znaczy, mogę ale…_  
_-Ale co Liet?_  
_-Czy ty właśnie zwróciłeś się do mnie tym starym nickiem?_  
_-Yyyy, tak? A co w tym złego?’’_

  
Nie dopytywał, dlaczego nie mógł, nie widział sensu. Gdyby się coś działo to by powiedział, prawda?

  
_,,-Skoro w sumie też jesteś z Warszawy to jak to możliwe, że jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy?_  
_-Bo… jestem dosyć zajęty ostatnio. Ale to nic, obiecuję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.’’_

Miesiące mijały, Feliks niejednokrotnie wysyłał mu swoje zdjęcia na Snapchacie, jednak nie doczekał się rewanżu. 

  
_,,-Tolys… To… Lie…t…_  
_-Felek? Uspokój się! Co się stało? Oddychaj, spokojnie. Co się stało? Jestes ranny?! Nic Ci nie jest?_  
_-N… Nie, m...i nie._  
_-Dlaczego płaczesz? Proszę, łap oddech, Feluś spokojnie, jestem tu._  
_-Elizabeta… Powiesiła się.’’_

  
Tolys był dla niego o każdej porze dla i nocy, kiedy jego ukochana przyjaciółka popełniła samobójstwo, ale tylko przez telefon. Feliks kilkukrotnie prosił wtedy Tolysa o spotkanie, aby był jego ramieniem do wypłakania się, jednak jego wsparcie otrzymywał jedynie podczas wielogodzinnych rozmowów przez telefon. Pocieszał się wtedy, że lepsze to niż nic, ale jednak coś go tknęło. Dlaczego Tolys wiedząc w jakim stanie jest Feliks ciągle nie chciał się z nim zobaczyć?

Każdy kolejny krok stawał się coraz lżejszy

.  
_,,-Fel? Dlaczego dzwonisz o trzeciej nad ranem?_  
_-Tolys, mam tego dość. Dlaczego trzymasz mnie z daleka od siebie? Myślałem, że jestemy sobie bliscy!_  
_-Przecież jesteśmy Feliks, o co…_  
_-O co chodzi?! Najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy! Dlaczego tak mnie unikasz? Czy… czy mnie oszukujesz?_  
_-Co, ja nie…_  
_-Jak nie?! To musi być totalnie prawda! Nigdy mi nie pokazałeś jak wyglądasz, odrzucasz mnie raz po raz, jak śmiecia!_  
_-Felek spokojnie…_  
_-Jak mam być spokojny!_  
_-…._  
_-Tolys, ja Cię kocham…_  
_-…_  
_-Odpowiesz coś? Tor, błag-g-am._  
_-Feliks nie płacz, proszę.’’_

  
Ale teraz kiedy wiedział…

  
_,,-Liet?_  
_-Felek, ja-a Ciebie też kocham, ale my nie powinniśmy…_  
_-Nie powinniśmy czego?’’_

  
…wszystko stało się takie oczywiste…

  
_,,-Nie poznales mnie, nigdy my nie…_  
_-Więc daj się poznać._  
_-Feluś._  
_-Liet, umówmy się._  
_-Będziesz rozczarowany._  
_-Totalnie nie ma mowy.’’_

…choć dalej nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak ktoś, kto wydawał się go tak dobrze znać, tak bardzo się mylił.

  
_,,Od: Tolys <3_  
_-No dobra, jestem w środku co teraz?_  
_Od: Tolys <3_  
_-Proszę tylko nie uciekaj jak mnie zobaczysz.’’_

  
-Cześć, Tolys.  
-Felek. – Mężczyzna przed nim uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak jego uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. – Wybacz, ale wiesz… nie wstanę, aby Cię przywitać jak należy. – Wzruszył smutno ramionami i opuścił wzrok na kolana.  
Niezrażony niczym blondyn ukucnął przy Tolysie, jedną ręką chwytając jego dłoń a drugą zmusił go aby na niego spojrzał.  
-Wiesz… trzeba czegoś więcej niż wózek, aby mnie odstraszyć. – Podniósł jego dłoń do ust i złożył na niej krótki pocałunek, jednocześnie patrząc w szkliste oczy bruneta. – A jeśli serio myślałeś, że odejdę jak się o tym dowiem, to jesteś generalnie głupszy niż się spodziewałem. Cześć Liet.


End file.
